


Being the Leader is Hard

by Fandom_Trash_15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Cannon Divergent, Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Red Riding Hood Elements, Shance Week 2016, Torture, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Shiro just want's to bond with his fellow paladin. Not exactly easy when it seems like he is being avoided.





	1. Pinning

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the Voltron fandom. I know I'm not the best writer, but I try. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

Shiro was glad that everyone was back together on the castle-ship. It had been a long month being stranded with only Keith for company. Don’t get him wrong, Shiro loves Keith like his little brother; it’s just that you get tired of seeing and being around only one other person after you’ve gotten used to a bunch of others. It was like a godsend when Allura and Coran finally found them, along with Pidge and Hunk. They found Lance last, on some out of the way water planet. Things were definitely different now after they found each other again. Nobody liked being alone much anymore. Shiro does his best to try and do something with each of the other paladins, one-on-one. He has an activity he does with just about everyone: sparring with Keith, listening to Pidge talk about her projects, helping Hunk in the kitchen.

It takes about two weeks after everyone is back for Shiro to figure something out. He has never been alone with just Lance in the room. The first, last, and only time it happened was when Sendak had attacked the castle back on Arus. Whenever he goes to see if Lance wanted to do something, he is always with Hunk and/or Pidge. This doesn’t bother him, per se, but Shiro wants to build stronger bonds with each of his teammates individually as well as all together. After this discovery, he makes another one. Whenever everyone was all together in the same room, Shiro notices how Lance is usually furthest away from him. Now Shiro is thinking that Lance doesn’t like him or that he did something to upset Lance. Thing is, Shiro has no clue what it could be, and he can’t get Lance alone long enough to ask.

In moments of calm, when the team is just lounging around, Shiro catches himself watching Lance. Notice things about him that he hadn’t before. Lance always seems to be talking, weather with Hunk or poking fun at Keith or telling awful jokes that Shiro can’t stop himself from laughing at. He has a nice voice, easy to relax while listening to. Lance is also very expressive, his face lighting up and shining with emotion whenever he tells a story. Graceful in his own sort of way. Sometimes Lance will catch Shiro watching. Shiro will look away quickly when it happens, a light blush on his cheeks, hidden by his scar. Shiro questions these actions sometimes, not really knowing what to think of them. He finally figures it out one evening when he walks in on Lance masturbating.

It’s another quiet day when it happens. No Galra to fight or a new planet to free. Shiro helps Hunk in the kitchen, making dinner for the crew.

“I’ve got it from here. Why don’t you go tell everyone food’s almost up,” Hunk tells him.

“Alright. See you in a bit,” Shiro answers. He leaves the kitchen and makes his rounds of the ship, letting everyone he finds know dinner was about ready. The only person he has yet to find is Lance. Shiro checked just about everywhere before he decides to look for him in his room.

Arriving at the Blue Paladin’s quarters, Shiro knocks on the door and waits for an answer. Not hearing one, he knocks again. This time he hears a muffled sound.

“Lance, you in here?” Shiro tries again. He presses the button on the pad to open the door. “Lance, dinner is-” Shiro cuts himself off with a gasp at the sight that is presented before him. Lance, panting and quietly moaning on his back with his hands between his legs: one wrapped around his cock and the other with three fingers working his hole. His bronzed skin glistening in sweat. At the sound of Shiro’s entrance and voice, Lance’s eyes snap open but he is unable to answer Shiro as he suddenly lets loose a loud moan as he cums. Shiro’s eyes are wide and his face is red, his pants getting uncomfortable fast. He steps back and hits the door button again. He takes a deep, shaky breath and turns towards his room as fast as is possible with a growing hard on in his tight jeans.

When he gets there, Shiro goes straight to his bathroom and pushes his pants and briefs down his legs, freeing his erection. Screwing his eyes shut, he grabs his length in his left hand and starts stroking it, picturing Lance as he just saw him. ‘This is so wrong,’ he thinks as tries to quickly finish, breathing raggedly as he imagines just how tight the Blue Paladin is. A few seconds later and Shiro is cumming all over his hand. In the post orgasmic bliss, he thinks of all the things he has noticed about Lance that he has come to admire and finally clicking all the pieces together.

“Oh. I’m attracted to him.” Shiro blinks as he comes to the realization. He sighs to himself and shakes his head. “Not like he’d be interested in a broken soldier,” he sighs again before cleaning himself up. Taking a deep breath as he exits his bathroom and his bedroom, he sees Lance exiting his own room, dressed and looking for all the world like he wasn’t just pleasuring himself. “Lance, a moment,” he calls. Lance freezes and looks at him, his face turning as bright red as Keith’s lion.

“S-sure thing Shiro,” he answers, pausing in the hall.

“I-I’m sorry for walking in on you like that. I was just looking to let you know that dinner was ready,” Shiro apologized, his face getting red again. Lance nods.

“Y-yeah, sure. It was an accident. Don’t mention it.” Shiro nods in agreement.

“Right. Didn’t happen.” Lance nods and they both start on their way to the dining room, where everyone else is waiting for them. Shiro can’t help but keep sneaking peeks at Lance, and wondering just what he was going to do about these newly identified feelings.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a mission gone awry, Shiro is surprised by Lance yet again.

In the weeks that follow, Lance is still low-key avoiding him. Shiro can tell, though now it’s even worse. Whenever Shiro walks into a room, Lance leaves a few minutes later, face slightly flushed. It hasn’t affected Voltron yet, but Shiro still worries and feels that he needs to talk with Lance more than ever.

He finally gets the chance two and a half weeks after the incident. The Paladins are on a jungle planet, working to take out the Galran troops that are stationed here. The team had infiltrated the base easily enough with Pidge in the lead. Things were going well until they were separated. A Galran patrol found them in a room branching off from the main control room and started firing on them. Keith had his shield up and was protecting Pidge while she downloaded all of the files that this base had access to, on to her laptop that she had managed to bring with her from Earth. As soon as Pidge disconnected, everyone split up and started running back to their lions, which were hidden in the dense jungle.

Shiro and Lance ended up running together, having unintentionally parked their lions near the other’s. The Galra aren’t very far behind, and the two aren’t going to make it to their ships in time. Shiro figures this out and grabs Lance’s arm, pulling him in a different direction in hopes of losing their tail. Shiro weaves them in and out of the trees until he finds a cave not too far from where Black is hidden. The two of them stop and catch their breath in huffs and pants, deep in the cave, hoping that they won’t be found. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Shiro turns to Lance, who is leaning against the cavern wall.

“Let’s wait in here for a bit. Just to be safe,” he suggests. Lance nods his agreement. Shiro sighs and takes a few steps closer to his teammate and crush. “While we’re here, we need to talk,” he informs Lance. The Blue Paladin blinks and looks around in slight panic as he realizes he’s alone with his leader.

“Talk? About what? There’s nothing to talk about,” Lance babels, trying to slide away from Shiro, who doesn’t let him get very far before he grabs Lance by the arm again.

“Yes we do. I need to apologize, in any case, for whatever it is that upset you,” Shiro explains. Lance blinks again and tilts his head in confusion.

“What do you mean? You didn’t do anything Shiro.” It’s Shiro’s turn to be confused.

“Really? I mean, I must have done something to make you avoid me...aside from what we agreed didn’t happen,” Shiro replies, his cheeks getting a little red as he references his mistake. Lance’s cheeks get red, too, but he shakes his head.

“No, no. You really didn’t do anything. It’s all me, honest. It’s nothing,” he explains, looking away and anywhere but at Shiro. Shiro’s eyebrows furrow in further confusion and concern.

“Lance, you know you can talk to me about anything that’s bothering you. Right? Please, talk to me,” Shiro says, gently grabbing Lance’s chin and making Lance look him in the eye. Lance’s eyes are panicked and his breathing is getting shallow, close to hyperventilation. Shiro starts panicking a little himself and loosens his grip on Lance. “Lance? Hey, hey it’s OK. Calm down. It’s ok. You’re ok. You don’t have to say anything,” he soothes, trying to keep Lance and himself from breaking down and having anxiety attacks. Lance takes a deep breath and looks Shiro in the eye again.

“I-I know. It’s j-just...I mean,” Lance starts, but can’t quite get words out before sighing and reaching up and pulling Shiro down into a sloppy kiss, his eyes squeezed shut. Shiro’s eyes are wide open in surprise. Lance pulls back after a moment and Shiro not responding. Lance sighs and closes his eyes again. “Sorry. It’s just that I’ve been crushing on you hard for a while now and I couldn’t find a good way to tell you. And I was worried that this would happen and you wouldn’t reciprocate and now I’ve made a huge fool of myself an-mph-” Lance babbles until Shiro pulls him into another kiss, effectively shutting him up. This kiss is just as rushed as the last, and more sloppy too, with Shiro pushing his tongue into Lance’s mouth. It lasts a little longer than the last one, but eventually they pull away to catch their breath.

“That is the best thing you could have told me. I’ve been crushing on you for a while now, too. Since we all got back together, I think,” Shiro confesses to Lance, who is looking at him in shocked awe before breaking into his brightest smile and diving back in for another kiss. Shiro smiles into the kiss and pushes Lance against the wall while hoisting him up a little to get a better angle, sliding his leg between Lance’s. Before they can get too far, though, they’re interrupted.

“As fun as it is to listen to you guys make out, you guys should really make your way back to you lions and the castle,” Pidge says over their comm. They jump apart immediately in surprise, cursing under their breath.

“Y-you all heard all of that, didn’t you?” Lance questions with everyone giving a resounding ‘yes’ in answer. The two groan, embarrassed but happy, and finally exit the cave and make their way to their separate lions.

“By the way, congratulations you two,” Coran says as they are lifting off and headed towards the castle. Their faces turn red simultaneously.

“Thanks Coran. Don’t mention it,” Lance says with a smile. Shiro opens a private channel on the comm to talk to Lance before they have to face the teasing of everyone else on the team.

“So. Would you like to hang out and talk a little more in my room when we get back? Maybe pick up where we left off?” he asks a little timidly.

“Um, yes please,” Lance answers with a smile.


	3. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance saves the prisoners, but can the team save him before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Shance week! Sorry it's so late, I'm terrible with deadlines >.<  
> I'll have Days 3-5 up soon, though I'll be smooshing some together cuz they fit. Enjoy!
> 
> PS: It's a long one :)

The days that follow their not-so-private confessions were interesting, to say the least. Pidge and Keith were especially into teasing the Black and Blue Paladins. Every time their relationship and mutual pining is brought up by someone else, they both get a little flustered. Pidge really wants to know what the incident that will not be spoken about in public was. She’s just going to remain unanswered. Shiro and Lance have taken to hanging out in the crystal room or one of their rooms together, mostly talking about their lives, trying to get to know each other better. There is also a lot of kissing. Things are kept PG while they are in public, but don’t get much farther in private, agreeing to take things slow. Then, things take a turn for the bad.

It’s about a week after the mission that they confessed to each other on that it happens. It’s supposed to be just another routine prison break, searching for the Holt’s in particular, that things turn sour. Everyone is in separate parts of the Galran space ship, Allura keeping tabs on everyone from the castle-ship. Lance is herding his batch of prisoners into Blue when a druid and some soldiers appear. He curses under his breath and starts firing his bayard at them.

“Guys, I have a situation here! My group is almost all loaded into Blue, but a druid and a small squad just showed. Requesting immediate backup,” Lance calls over the comm.

“We read, just hang in there Lance. Get in your lion when all the prisoners are aboard and leave as soon as you are in. Hunk is coming to give you some cover fire. Just hurry,” Allura replies. Lance gives an affirmative and keeps firing, giving the freed prisoners cover. About half the group is left to board. More droids show up, and the druid starts firing off some of their magic.

“Hunk, my buddy! What’s your eta? I can’t hold them much longer,” Lance asks, frantic. There’s only a few people left, but the Galra are getting closer by the second.

“Almost there Lance! Hang on just a little longer,” is the reply. Lance looks between the freed prisoners and the approaching Galra. They don’t have another minute. Lance takes a deep breath and reaches to his bond with Blue, giving her directions to take the prisoners to the ship now. She growls in protest, but he doesn’t let her argue with him, insisting that she leave him behind and that he’ll be fine. Blue growls again but complies with Lance’s wish. It is at this point that Lance is hit with druid magic, and the last thing that he sees is Blue taking off to safety.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hunk is relieved and a little confused when the Blue Lion passes him as he heads towards Lance’s location.

“Guess you didn’t need that backup after all, huh buddy?” he asks, turning Yellow around to follow Blue back to the castle. He frowns when there is no answer from Lance, who would be boasting about his victory over the small Galran squad and druid by now. “Lance? Buddy? You OK?” he asks, frowning harder in worry. Yellow suddenly jerks around and tells him Blue is flying herself to the castle on her Paladin’s orders. Over the comm he hears the others curse and call for Lance to answer.

“Paladins, what is going on? The scanner is showing the Blue lion coming in, but Lance’s suit is still at the Galra base,” Allura questions.

“Yellow told me that Lance made Blue leave him to get the prisoners out. I’m not even half a minute away from him now. I’ll have him soon enough, but backup is probably best,” Hunk answers.

“Alright. Shiro is the next closest to Lance’s location. He will join you.”

“Copy that Princess,” Shiro and Hunk answer together. Hunk sees Black a few ticks later as they land in the ship bay that Blue had just vacated, ready to fight. Only problem is, the bay is empty with no sign of Lance or the Galra. Before either of them could say anything, an announcement of jumping into hyperspace rang out through the bay.

“Lance isn’t here. Princess, they’re preparing to go into hyperspace. We can’t let them. Not without finding Lance first,” Shiro informs her. He’s doing his best to sound firm and like the leader he’s supposed to be. But inside his head, where only he and Black can hear, he’s panicking and scared for his boyfriend’s safety.

“We can’t stop them now Shiro. Get out of there now and regroup in the castle,” Allura orders.

“Not without Lance!” Shiro insists.

“There’s no time Shiro! Come back to the castle now! We can track Lance’s suit and find him before anything else happens to him,” Allura tells him.

“Shiro, we kinda have to go now, if we’re going to go back to the castle before the jump,” Hunk informs him. Shiro squeezes his eyes closed and clenches his hands around Black’s controls before flying her out of the Galra ship and away from Lance, apologizing profusely to him over and over in his head.

The Black and Yellow Paladins make it back to the castle in one piece just after the Galra ship makes the jump. They land in their lion’s respective bays dejectedly. Everyone is upset at losing Lance, and everyone blames themselves at least a little. None more so than Shiro and Hunk, though.

Shiro stays in Black, shaking, on the verge of tears, and fighting off a panic attack just thinking of everything that could be happening to Lance right now. Shiro knows he’s being a little ridiculous, but anything’s possible. He knows first hand of the Galra’s cruelty. This is how the others find him. He doesn’t even remember them entering the bay or allowing them into Black. She must have done it for him. Keith hesitates before putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Shiro? Shiro, he’s going to be OK. We’ll find him and bring him back. Coran and Allura are already working on tracking the ship and preparing to open a wormhole. Just breath. Lance is going to be fine.” It’s Hunk that says it, he’s probably the best at calming and comforting everyone. Shiro blinks the tears out of his eyes and slowly nods while trying to match his breathing to theirs. Keith lets Shiro go as Hunk pulls him out of his pilot's chair and into a tight hug, Pidge joining a moment later. Keith sighs and also joins, all of them just holding each other and hoping that they find their missing teammate, partner, and friend before anything too terrible happens to him.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lance wakes up alone in a dark room, not understanding what’s going on but knowing that his body is sore. He groans as he attempts moving and stretching out, only to find his wrists in shackles and chained to the wall. Blinking he tries again, with the same result of limited movement. That’s when he remembers the mission and how he had sent Blue away with the prisoners and getting hit by the druid’s magic lightning stuff. Lifting his hands to his head, Lance finds that his helmet is gone, and after examining himself further, so was most of his armor. That leaves him in just the black under suit and the leg armor.

The door to the cell opens while Lance is reorienting himself with consciousness. He looks up as two guards enter with a druid. Tensing, he watches as they approach him. A guard aims his gun at Lance while the other one unchains him from the wall and cuffing his hands together in front of his body. The druid watches from the door before turning and leaving. He’s roughly forced to his feet and pushed towards the door. Knowing he wouldn’t win a fight at this moment, Lance does as instructed. The guards flank each side of him as the druid leads them to wherever they are going. He keeps track of each turn and how many doors are on each side of the halls and tries to map out an escape route. He hears other prisoners murmuring to each other as they pass, sees them watching out the window of their cell doors. Lance keeps his head high and good posture, holding his mask of confidence even in this bad situation.

They walk for what feels like half an hour to Lance before the druid stops and opens a door. The guards push him forwards as he pauses, forcing him to enter the room behind the druid. Looking around, Lance feels very uneasy. The room itself is sparse, with machines lining the walls with flashing lights. It’s the table in the center of the room and the three other druids presents that are disturbing him.

“Strap him down so we may begin,” a raspy voice orders, coming from what Lance would assume is the boss. His eyes widen and he struggles against his guards. He effectively hits one in the face and grabs their gun and swings it at the other before aiming at the druids and shooting. He manages to hit the one that had lead them to this room, which he decides is a torture chamber, before the guards tackle him to the ground and take the gun away from him. His head is smashed against the floor before he is heaved up and onto the table, stunned. The guards tear the rest of his armor off before two of the druids strap his arms and legs to the table before he can defend himself again. The one with the raspy voice speaks up again. “I would advise you not to attempt that again, Paladin. The resulting punishment will be agonizing,” she says before shocking him with lightning, making him scream. It continues for another few ticks before the druid stops and steps back. Lance breaths heavily and tugs at his bonds. “Finish hooking him in and begin,” the lead druid says. The others do as told and Lance can only pray it ends soon. Lance tries to keep from screaming as they poke and prod and pinch and stick needles into him and record whatever findings they make. Ultimately, he fails. Lance prays to whatever gods or goddesses that may be listening for his friends to find him soon.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Shiro is pacing the bridge as Allura closes the wormhole behind them. The other Paladins are standing or sitting, scattered around, waiting for the castle-ship to reach the same quadrant of space where Lance is. It took Coran longer that he had anticipated to track the signal from Lance’s suit. Finger counting really is more of an art than a science. So it’s already been about three days since Lance was captured by the Galra. Nobody could sleep, imagining any number of horrors that could have befallen their friend.

“Alright. We’re not far from where Lance is now. We just need a plan to retrieve him,” Allura announces. The Paladins all sigh in relief. Shiro stops his pacing and takes a deep breath, going from anxious boyfriend to firm leader.

“They’re going to be expecting us, so we go in hard. Pidge and I will enter the ship from the Green Lion and find Lance. The rest of you will distract them. Once we have Lance and are out of there, we come straight back to the castle and wormhole out of here,” Shiro explains. Everyone nods or voices their agreement before heading to their appointed battle-stations. Shiro follows Pidge to their gateway to Green’s bay. Allura and Coran fly the castle closer, until the Galra ship is in sight and within firing range of the castle defenses. The three lions exit their docking bays, Green lion turning invisible not long after. Hold on Lance. We’re coming for you, Shiro thinks before the attack begins.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lance is in his cell, having just finished another session with the druids. Everything hurt, and he was exhausted. The only bright side to any part of this situation was his cell mates. After the first day and session, the Galra put him in a new cell with other prisoners. He took one look at who else was in there and almost started sobbing because he thought that they had Pidge, too. After introductions and explanations, Lance was so relieved and happy to meet Pidge’s brother and her father: Matt and Commander Samuel Holt. They were also very happy to meet him, once they found out he knew Katie and Shiro.

They all know something's up when alarms start going off. Lance is too tired and sore to move, but he hopes that it’s the team come to rescue them. The alarms have been sounding for a bit before they hear fighting out in the corridor. Matt goes to the door while Sam stays next to Lance.

“Someone’s breaking all the doors open! It has to be your teammates Lance. You were right!” Matt reports turning to them with tears of joy filling his eyes as a grin stretches across his face. Sam grins back, Lance mirroring him weakly, trying to stay awake. A few ticks later, their door is breaking open. Lance lifts his head to see who it is. Matt is the one who identifies their rescuer. “Shiro?! Oh, am I glad to see you!” he exclaims, bringing the Black Paladin to a pause.

“Matt? You’re here?” Shiro asks in stunned amazement.

“And me, too. I have your friend right here, but we have to hurry. He’s not doing so hot,” Sam speaks up, having Shiro turn towards them. He rushes over, a relieved smile growing on his face, until he sees Lance.

“Lance? You with me buddy?” he asks. Lance looks up at him with a small smile.

“Shiro. My hero,” Lance answers before slumping down, losing his battle with unconsciousness. Shiro lunges down to catch him before he is hurt any worse.

“OK. We need to get out of here now. Pidge is going after Lance’s armor and weapon. We’ll meet her at her lion,” Shiro informs the Holt men of the plan as he scoops Lance into his arms in a princess carry. They nod, though look weary about their sister/daughter being here and in danger.

The other prisoners were breaking the other cell doors open and causing mayhem for the guards while Shiro led his friends to the Green lion and safety. Matt and Sam had gotten their hands on some of the guard’s guns at some point in their journey. When they were almost at their destination did they run into Pidge, almost literally in Matt’s case. When balance was regained, she stopped and stared with a small gasp.

“Matt? Dad?” she hesitantly asked. They stared right back before grinning and dropping their guns, tackling her into a hug with tears in their eyes. Shiro had to smile at their reunion before interrupting them.

“Guys, I know this is an emotional time, but we have to get out of here.” They all look at him, startled out of their moment. The men grab their stolen weapons and Pidge picks up Lance’s armor and bayard. Everyone starts running again and they make it to the Green Lion about five minutes later. Once Pidge is settled in the piloting chair, and the others braced for movement, Green Lion flies away from the Galran prison ship.

“Alright Keith and Hunk, we have him. Wrap it up and meet us at the castle infirmary,” Shiro orders the other to lion pilots. He pulls Lance closer to himself and presses his forehead into the Blue Paladin’s hair. It was a quick ride back to the castle, and as soon as they were landed, Shiro all but ran out of Green and to the infirmary where there was a pod waiting for use. Kissing Lance’s head, Shiro gently puts Lance in and starts the cryo-healing process.


	4. Little Blue Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is what I have for the AU prompt from the Shance week 2k16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I've neglected this. I've been working on other things. I plan on finishing this soon, so don't worry :)  
> I also went through and did some light editing.

Lance wakes up to the sound of birds outside the window and sunlight streaming across his face. They scrunch his eyes tight before turning over and pulling the pillow on top of his head to block out the light and sound. It doesn’t work for long.

“Lance! It is time to wake up! You have deliveries to make today, remember,” a feminine voice recognizable as his mother’s calls out. Lance groans before sitting up in bed, slightly confused. Something feels off, but he can’t put his finger on it. “Lance-”

“I’m up, Mama. I’ll be out in a little bit,” Lance calls back to her, shaking the feeling off. Probably just some weird dream.

“Just making sure.” Lance stretches, joints popping, before leaving bed and shucking off their night shirt and boxers. Going to the dresser, he feels like today is going to be a skirt kind of day, so that’s what gets prepared. Pulling out a pair of lacy blue boyshorts, white thigh-highs, and a matching blue bra, Lance turns to the closet and takes out the well loved blue and white ruffled dress and the long, blue hooded cape to change into after their shower. When Lance made it downstairs, he was running just a few minutes late. Slipping on some shoes, Lance made his way into the family bakery adjacent to their house.

“Morning! So where am I going today?” Lance greeted his mother and sisters. Everyone returns the greeting as the eldest sister hands Lance a bag and the basket of goodies for delivery. Lance took them without question, though he’s confused about the extra bag.

“Querido, I told you just last night. You will be delivering these baked goods to the Shirogane brothers. They live in the woods, and it is a day long trip, so they agreed to host you overnight. Remember?” his mother explains patiently.

“OH! Right. Sorry, I’m just a little disoriented this morning,” Lance smiles shyly in explanation. Their mother nods and turns Lance towards the door.

“It is alright querido, just try not to tarry. It is getting dark earlier and earlier these days. Just follow the directions and you should get there by dark,” she warns. He smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“I know Mama. I promise to be careful.” With that, Lance grabs a couple muffins for the journey and waves farewell to his family and makes his way to the woods.

Lance eats as he walks, wondering who the Shirogane brothers are, and why they live in the woods. It’s a beautiful day and the scenery is nice with flowers blooming along the path and in clearings that Lance can see through the trees. The day progresses, Lance checking the directions every once in awhile to make sure he’s going in the right direction. It’s a few hours after noon when Lance finally runs into someone, literally. Lance is looking at the paper with the directions again when they trip over an unseen tree root, dropping the basket and windmilling his arms to try to keep balanced, though prepared to hit the hard ground. Only he doesn’t hit the ground. Opening his eyes, he sees a well defined chest barely concealed by black cloth. Looking up higher, Lance’s eyes travel over a thick neck, a chiseled jaw, a sharp smirk and angular nose with a pink scar cutting across, until finally meeting the yellow-grey eyes of the man who prevented the fall.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing all alone in the woods. There might be wolves around,” they hot guy says. Lance’s face grows warm as they pull away from him and start looking for the basket, catching sight of a tail swinging behind the man.

“That’s not really any of your business, sir. Now if you excuse me, I need to be going,” Lance informs him while picking up the basket of goodies before realizing that they didn’t have the paper with the directions their mom gave them. Looking up, Lance realizes the man has it.

“I think it is, Blue, considering these are directions to my cabin,” he says. Lance blinks in surprise, taking in the man’s face again. Only this time they notice the furry ears on top of his head.

“O-oh. I didn’t know,” Lance stutters. He only chuckles.

“Not a problem. Come on, I’ll take you the rest of the way. I’m Kuro Shirogane, by the way. My brother Takashi is still at home getting ready for your arrival,” the newly named Kuro explains. Lance smiles a little, still nervous around this strange man.

“I’m Lance.”

“Isn’t that a guy name? Or do you just like crossdressing?” Kuro asks, a little condescendingly.

“So what if I do? I like it. And anyways, it’s none of your business what I wear,” Lance bites back. Kuro only chuckles again. Lance huffs and looks away from the rude man. “So, what? Are you a furry or something?” he asks after ten minutes of silent walking. Kuro stops and looks at Lance for a moment before downright laughing at them. Lance glares and looks away again before resuming walking, leaving Kuro laughing his ass off.

“Wait, wait. Sorry, it’s just nobody ever phrased it like that. I guess technically I could be considered a ‘furry’, as you so eloquently put it. I’m a werewolf,” he explains as he catches up and grabs Lance’s arm and pulls them back into the right direction. Lance’s breath catches in his throat as they are dragged along. The two make it to the Shirogane cabin before Lance can think of anything to respond with. The door is opened by a man that looks very similar to Kuro, minus the ears and tail. He must be Takashi.

“Kuro, leave the poor girl alone. Anyway, you still have to weed the garden,” he tells him, sending Kuro into another fit of laughter and causing Lance to blush again.

“Not a girl, little bro. This is Lance,” Kuro responds when he’s done laughing. Takashi only raises his eyebrows at his brother before taking Lance’s hand and shooing Kuro away to do his chores.

“I’m so sorry about him. He was dropped on his head when we were babies. I’m Takashi, but most people call me Shiro,” he introduces himself, sticking his hand out for Lance to shake. Lance smiled and does just that.

“Nice to meet you, Shiro. Where do you want the basket?”

“On the counter over here. You can put your bag in our room for now,” Shiro directs. Lance nods and does as told. The rest of the afternoon passes by uneventfully, with Lance and Shiro just talking, Kuro showing up after a while, trailing in dirt. Lance helps make dinner and they eat. Things get awkward for Lance when it’s time for bed.

“So, I guess I’m sleeping on the couch then?” They question. The brothers share a look before Shiro steps forwards.

“Why do you think that?”

“Well, I noticed there’s no guest room, and I’m not kicking either of. You. out of your. Beds-what are you doing?” Shiro and Kuro had steadily gotten closer into Lance’s space while they were talking and had begun holding them and running their hands up Lance’s arms, making Lance shiver.

“I don’t think your mother told you the extent of our business transaction, Lance. You see, we get lonely with just each other and the occasional trip into town. The whole purpose of your trip was so we could meet you and decide if you were worthy,” Kuro explains in Lance’s ear.

“W-worthy? O-of w-what?” Lance stutters out, breathing picking up.

“Becoming ours, of course,” Shiro says before going in for their first kiss. Lance is too surprised to fight it, or react other than shivering and moaning a little. The brothers take it as an OK to continue. Shiro picks Lance up and Kuro leads him to the bedroom, peeling his shirt off on the way. Shiro gently drops Lance on the bed he has shared with Kuro for as long as he could remember before he starts taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans before leaning over Lance. Lance is breathing heavily, eyes going from tracing Shiro’s body to Kuro’s, not knowing which to take in first. Kuro climbs onto the bed behind Lance and sits them up before running his hand down their front and closer to the hem of the skirt. Lance shudders at the touch, but doesn’t do anything to deter him. Shiro starts kissing Lance again and running his hands up Lance’s covered legs before pushing the skirt up a little higher so he can take the thigh highs off. Kuro is nuzzling at Lance’s neck and pulling the skirt ever higher until Lance’s boyshorts are showing. The two men pause in what they’re doing to look before they both reach to grope and rub at Lance’s crotch, making them all moan, Lance the loudest. Shiro takes the unoccupied hand and reaches between Lance and Kuro to unzip the dress and finish taking it off. Kuro leans back to give his brother the access he needs before he’s pawing at Lance again. Once the dress was out of the way, Lance was fully exposed in his bra and undies. Kuro unhooks the bra as Shiro slides the boyshorts down. Lance gets flipped so that he’s facing Kuro, who then claims his lips in a slobbery kiss. Lance doesn’t notice Shiro’s absence until they hear the pop of a lid. Seconds later cool, slick fingers are massaging around his entrance.

Before things went any further, Lance started getting really cold, and everything fades to black. Lance blinks, trying to keep things in focus, but it doesn’t help. After a few moments of darkness, he hears a hissing sound and he’s falling forwards only to be caught by firm but gentle arms. Lance blinks his eyes open and sees Shiro. Lance is confused and looks around, recognizing the infirmary and the rest of his team. ‘Oh. It was just a dream,’ he thinks to himself before smiling up at his boyfriend.

“Hey. We gotta stop meeting like this.” Shiro just smiles and brings him in for a squeezing hug, the others giving them a moment before joining them and making it a group hug.

“It’s good to have you back Lance,” Shiro whispers in his ear. Lance just smiles and hangs on tight.


End file.
